In the case of double seated valves, it is advantageous to design the valve seats as part of the valve housing. Thus the distance between the valve seats is determined in advance. However, in the case of such double seated valve, the valve seats are arranged so that a push rod which carries the valve disks is movably mounted between the valve seats in longitudinal direction with the valve seats being arranged between the valve disks. Such a design results in the need to satisfy at least two requirements. First the design necessitates the use of several parts which can be assembled in the proper order and in a simple manner during installation of a push rod carrier or a part of it. Second, despite the multipart arrangement of valve disks and push rods, it must be ensured that the required distance between the valve disks is exactly the same even if they are produced in mass.